rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Malware
Malware are a species of Corruption. Their goal is to conquer the Dataverse. They are willing to kill anything which stands in the way of their path, including other Corruptions. Databrawl Battle Zone Malware are one of the two Corruption factions in Databrawl's Battle Zone, with the other faction being Viruses. In-game, they share the exact same stats as Viruses and function identically to the Viruses in gameplay. There are no differences. Standard Malware have 100HP. Lore Canonically, Malware lean more towards slow-attacking weapons with high damage (This is not reflected in the Battle Zone, however). Unlike the Viruses, they prioritize collecting Bits over Program Hearts, but they do not ignore Program Hearts entirely. They also prioritize looting and capturing places over complete destruction, unlike the Viruses. Due to this, they tend to capture more entities (such as Programs) than Viruses do, and have more Bits at their bases than Program Hearts. Weapons/Abilities Like all Corruptions, Malware are capable of infecting Programs and other benevolent software both when alive and when deceased. Malware are also known to wield the following weapons and tools: * Malware Dataminer * Mines * Malware Battleaxe * Malware Warhammer * Malware Sword * Malware Knife * Data Chunk * Data Star * Malware Baseball Bat (Baseball.bat) * Malware Mace * Malware Bit Miner * Malware Chakram * Malware Hatchet * Malware Chain Class Variants There are other class variants of Malware besides the Standard class, which is the mascot of the Malware species. * Malware Particle * Malware Byte *Malware Nybble * Malware Swifto * Malware (Standard) - The standard variant of Malware. They are the mascot of the Malware species. Lorewise, they are rounded in skill overall. * Malware Biggum * Malware Brawler * Malware Hefter * Malware Irona * Malware Summoner * Malware Bodier * Malware Titan * Malware Host There are also two captured variants of Malware that aren't exactly "class variants" but rather are more like "roles": Virus-captured and Punished. Rank Variants Class variants can also have different rankings. Malware can move up in their ranking via actively fighting and eating Program Hearts, although it may take years (in Dataverse time) for them to become ready to upgrade. Upon becoming ready and upgrading to a higher ranking, they are provided accessories to match their rank, and their body structure changes somewhat. In order of most basic to highest quality, the list of ranks (after "Standard" rank, the most basic) are: Advanced Malware Advanced Malware are upgraded versions of Malware. As their in-game description states, they are more difficult to remove from the computer: RobloxScreenShot20191123 131707184 (ADVANCED MALWARE).png|Advanced Malware Advancedmalwarewithnormalmalware.png|An Advanced Malware having a snack with a normal Malware Elite Malware Elite Malware are the upgrade stage that comes after Advanced. Master Malware Master Malware are the upgrade stage that comes after Elite. Grandmaster Malware Grandmaster Malware are the upgrade stage that comes after Master. Corruption-virus-malware-class-ranks-rankings-developer-showcase.png|Standard-class Malware ranking forms (right) as seen in a Corruption Ranking form concept illustration made by Dunc on Sept. 16, 2019. Prime Variants The rankings also have an upgraded form called "Prime". The Prime form is the rank at its highest potential. An individual in their Prime form cannot be upgraded any further unless updated by their software provider, or unless they train on their own and ascend in rank. Presumably, "Grandmaster Prime" is the highest possible ranking form: Malware Prime Standard-ranked Malware who have reached their maximum potential. Standard-prime-corruption-virus-malware.png|Standard Malware Prime as seen in a Corruption Prime form concept illustration made by Dunc on Sept. 16, 2019. Advanced Malware Prime Advanced-ranked Malware who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Elite Malware Prime Elite-ranked Malware who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Master Malware Prime Master-ranked Malware who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Grandmaster Malware Prime Grandmaster-ranked Malware who have reached their maximum potential. Currently has no design. Alternate Types Not only are there different class variants of Malware, but there are also alternate types of these class variants. The most commonly seen type is the default type, which is the mascot of the Malware team in Databrawl's Battle Zone. * Pretty * Shy * Default * Love * Muscle * Furry * Hollow * War * Christmas Notable Malware * Malicious * Muadeu * Macky * Moug * Mauvy * Modu More Facts * Malware were one of the first, base four characters to be added to Databrawl (with the other three being Viruses, Programs, and Firewall Security units). They have been in the game since the game's beginning. * In real-world terms, "malware" is short for "malicious software". * Malware have an army symbol, which looks like a blue "M" with an angry Malware eye in it. * There is a Restricted character called "Laughing Malware". It is a Standard-class, Standard-rank Malware. Upon first glance it appears normal, however, when a player presses a voiceline key (Z,X,C,V,B,N,M) while using it, it will play a laughing audio with Malware voice effects applied to it. This is the only voiceline it has. Its in-game description reads as follows: "bruh look at this duuuuude" * Originally, the Malware "shocked" facial expression used the eye for the "closed" expression both canonically and in-game. This was canonically changed on May 28, 2019, when DuncanDunclub posted a drawing of updated Corruption facial expressions. However, the "shocked" expression in-game was not changed to match the facial expression artwork until a while later. More Images depressed-malware.png|Depressed Malware emoji from Databrawl's Discord server. corruption-virus-malware-army-symbols-icons (MALWARE CROP).png|Malware army symbol Malware_Battleship_Concept(june4-2018).png|"Malware Battleship" concept art from June 4, 2018. (5-28-2019)(corruption expressions).png|Malware facial expressions as seen on a Corruption facial expression drawing sheet made by Dunc on May 28, 2019. Malware.png|Malware Character Icon used in Databrawl Roleplay. 5-29-2019-malware-controlled-firewall.png|A concept artwork drawn by DuncanDunclub which depicts a Malware-controlled Firewall Security unit. Dates back to May 29, 2019. Battleworn-Malware.png|An illustration made by DuncanDunclub which depicts two battle-worn Malware. 12-15-2019-dunc-malware-base-doodle.png|A doodle made by DuncanDunclub on December 15, 2019, which depicts a Malware base. Category:Characters Category:Corruptions Category:Template documentation